Promise Me
by Bunny Bunz
Summary: [Complete!] She had promised Tidus she would be there, always....But with a change of events she had left him, alone......What will happen when they meet up again and she still has the promise ring he gave her so long ago [TidusxYuna] R&R!
1. A promise ring and a bouquet of pansies

HIHI!! This is my FF fic!I haven't finished my other stories yet but I had the inspiration to write this.... Hope you enjoy it! And I'm too poor to own anything.... hehe  
  
"Let's be together always, Yuna!" a cheerful blonde-haired boy cried. The girl, Yuna, was blushing. Tidus reached into his pocket with his small hand and pulled out a ring. (It's the ring Tidus wears in FFX)  
  
"This" Tidus explained "is a promise ring. You have to promise me that when we grow older we will always be friends"  
  
Tidus was only 8. His golden blonde hair was gleaming in the sunlight and his cerulean blue eyes captivated Yuna. He was wearing a thin silver chain with a pendant on it. Yuna was 7. Her light brown hair touched her shoulders. Her eyes, one was a deep ocean blue and the other was an emerald green. Since the moment she and Tidus met, she had a crush on him. It all started on the first day of school.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"I'm gonna be a star Blitzball player like my dad someday!" a young boy shouted.  
  
He was standing on the desks and his hand was on his hips. In the other hand he was holding a blue blitzball. He was scanning the classroom. His best friend Wakka was talking to a small pale girl, Lulu. Her dark hair flowed down her back. His eyes saw Rikku talking to Gippal and smiling. When he heard the door open he directed his attention on the figure that just approached the classroom. The teacher following close behind her. Her eyes were on her feet as if it was the most interesting in the world. Her hair enveloped the outline of her small, shy face. He could see everybody else's attention on her.  
  
"Tidus, once again, please do not stand on the desks. We would like to hear about Blitzball some other time" the teacher, Mr Auron said. He continued on about the new girl.  
  
"Class, we have a new student in our class. She is from Bevelle and is new to Besaid" the teacher said and Tidus jumped down. He went up to the shy girl.  
  
"Hey! I'm Tidus. I'm gonna be a champion Blitzball player one day like my dad!" he said proudly. He stuck his hand out. She blushed and took his hand. She looked up at him. That was when he first saw her eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful" he complimented. She blushed harder and spoke in a tiny voice but Tidus caught every word  
  
"My name's Yuna and I'm Lord Braska's daughter" she said and looked down at her interesting feet again. She was beautiful was all Tidus could think about it. Then the information sunk down.  
  
"You're Lord Braska's daughter?" he said surprised. She just nodded. Silence passed between them.  
  
"Well since your new here, I'll show you around!" he said even more cheerfully. She just nodded....  
  
~*~ END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Even though they had only been friends for 2 years, they were inseperable.  
  
Yuna nodded at his statement. He took her tiny hand and slid the ring on. It fitted on her index finger. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. Yuna was taken aback. She jumped back. Tidus's head dropped.  
  
"Sorry about that" he mumbled. But she wasn't there. He looked around but saw no-one. He walked in the direction of her house.  
  
~*~YUNA'S POV~*~  
  
Yuna was completely shocked. She felt bad about leaving him like that. She walked into her house. Her father was there. Something was not right. He had a look of pain on his face.  
  
"Yuna. I'm afraid we are moving. I have just been informed that we have to be moving back to Zarnakand tomorrow" he said painfully.  
  
Yuna wasn't hearing any of this. Tears streamed down her face. When she heard those words she ran up to her room, slammed the door and wept. She wouldn't leave Tidus. No, she wouldn't leave him. She thought back to when he taught her how to whistle. He had put his fingers to his lips and blew. He said that whenever she needed him, he was just a whistle away and vice- versa. It was their secret. And she would be leaving it all behind. She would break their promise. She looked down at her hand. The ring fitted her perfectly. The promise ring. It was cool against her fingertips as she traced the outline. Fresh tears streamed down her face. How could she leave all her friends behind? Rikku, Lulu, Wakka...Tidus..... she would be leaving them. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She dialed Lulu's number. She waited patiently as the phone rang. She heard a voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Lulu speaking"  
  
"Lulu! Y-you won't b-believe what's h-happening" she said her voice quivered. Tears were clogging her throat.  
  
"I'll be over in few minutes, okay?" Lulu said. She heard the sadness in her best friend's voice. She was instantly concerned. Something was definitely wrong. She ran out the door shouting a "I'll be back soon!" to her parents. She ran down the road as fast as she could with the long black clinging to her body. In a few minutes, she was at Yuna's front door. She knocked on the wooden door and waited. Moments later, a tear-stained face met her own pale face.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuna?!" Lulu shouted while leading Yuna into her bedroom. Yuna was still crying. Lulu waited until her tears subsided. Her white shirt was wet and her dark blue skirt was wrinkled.  
  
"I'm leaving for Zarnakand tomorrow!" she said and hugged Lulu. Lulu heard these words and she started crying.  
  
"But you can't leave! We were supposed to stay friends forever!" Lulu said and started a new batch of tears.  
  
"I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you, Rikku and Wakka. I don't want to leave Tidus...." She said, crying even louder.  
  
She heard a knock on the door. She wiped her tears away and went to the door, Lulu following close behind. She swung the door open, revealing a cute-looking Tidus holding a bouquet of pansies (^_^). Yuna's eyes watered again and she ran out the door. Tidus was looking at the retreating figure and started crying. Why was she like this? Lulu was staring in the direction that Yuna went. Tidus let the pansies drop onto the floor and he ran in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~LATER THAT NIGHT~*~  
  
Wakka, Rikku, Gippal and Lulu were at Yuna's house. They were spending their last moments with her. They seemed so sad. Tidus wasn't invited. Yuna couldn't bear seeing him. It would bring back painful memories. They sat down eating lollies, ice-cream, chocolate and more chocolate. They left at 10pm and only Lulu was left with Yuna.  
  
"Yuna, you have to tell him soon" Lulu said speaking up. Yuna's eyes held such a sadness. She was experiencing too much pain at such a young age.  
  
"You tell him Lulu. Please. When I go. Tell him" she said distantly and ran to her room. Lulu cried and walked back home in the dark.  
  
~*~THE FOLLOWING MORNING~*~  
  
Yuna had packed her stuff. She was ready. The car was waiting. All of her friends had gathered once more, except Tidus. She had given Lulu a picture of her and Tidus together when last year. She told her to give it to him, after she left in a few years time. Lulu nodded. Everybody came in for a hug. Yuna stepped into the car and started waving back. Once she was out of sight, Lulu ran to Tidus's house.........  
  
HIHI!! How was that?? It's just the beginning........ So yer.... The next chapter would probably focusing on their high school life...... and I got a new character coming in...... hehe guess who?? It starts with....... 


	2. She's back

Elloz! I'm back again with a new chapter……..it's only been about 2 weeks since I updated (I think…). Please bare with me……I have no idea where this story is getting at later…….No suggestions yet………But I'll need them later on………..Read and review! And I also kind of changed the settings…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rikku, Wakka, Gippal and Lulu were all outside Rikku's house. They had been planning to pick up Yuna from the airport. It was already 7:30 pm and they had to leave quickly.

This was Yuna's 3rd visit since she left, all those visits Tidus was not being mentioned about. Yuna had been informed about Tidus's behavior all the time and he always seemed fine. They were all 17 now and Tidus had recently got into alcohol and girls all the time. He had been named they Player of the school. This had left Yuna hurt and betrayed. But she had betrayed him……….She didn't wear his promise ring anymore. Instead she had always left it in a special box in her drawer. Tidus had seemed to forget Yuna through these years. The happy she once knew was gone and was replaced by an alcoholic who slept with girls most of the time.

"Well, let's take my car and Lulu's" Rikku said impatiently.

"But my car is out of fuel!" she said giving Rikku an evil glare." Because SOMEBODY took my car for a spin and didn't bother filling it up with gas"

"Look, ladies. We'll take Rikku's car and Gippal's, ya?" Wakka said, with his thick Besaid accent.

"Fine. Let's get going. We'll be late" Rikku said and jumped into her two seat car.

"I'm going with Rikku" Lulu said and jumped in.

The guys had a disappointed face on. They were hoping to be with the girls. They had went into the car. The girls were ahead of them. Wakka and Gippal had an evil look on their faces as they hit the accelerator and sped off.

**_~*~AT THE AIRPORT~*~_**

"Ha! We bet you girls! In your face!" Gippal had yelled and started poking Rikku. Bystanders were looking at them strangely.

"Oww! That hurts! Take that and that!" Rikku said and started poking Gippal back, leaving Wakka and Lulu shaking their heads to themselves.

"Am I interrupting something?" a small quiet voice said from behind them. They all turned around and met two sparkling eyes.

"YUNIE!!!" Rikku shouted and grabbed her friend in a bear hug. Yuna hugged back, but with not as much energy.

"I haven't seen you since I was 13!" Lulu said and also gave Yuna a bear hug.

Yuna's face was red and she was struggling to breathe. Wakka and Gippal and gave her all a hug.

"So, you haven't told Tidus, right?" Yuna said nervously, almost scared.

"You gotta tell him, Yunie. He's getting into too much trouble. Fights at school, sleeping around with girls, drinking all the time and he's been slacking off all the time." She said sadly.

"Ya! You gotta tell him. He's considering quitting the Blitzball team too. He's nothing with you Yuna" Wakka said with the same sadness in Rikku's voice.

"But what if he hates me, Wakka? I can't bear that. And it's been too long. He doesn't even remember me. I make no difference even if I do talk to him. I let him down. I promised to be there and be together with him always. I loved him then" Yuna said and she started sobbing.

"C'mon. We'll talk about it later. Me and Wakka will carry your luggage" Gippal said and tried to heave up Yuna's bag.

"Piece of ca-WOOAH!" he shouted and fell down, the bag falling hard on his head. "I'm alright……."

"Here, give me the bag" Wakka said and Yuna suppressed a giggle.

"Okay! We'll stick your stuff in my car and Wakka and Gippal can drive it and we'll go in Gippal's Crhysler" Rikku said giddily and grabbed Lulu's and Yuna's hand.

**_~*~To Tidus!~*~_**

  
Tidus was standing outside the patio. He could feel the cold breeze on his tanned muscular chest. He looked out and could see the sun setting.

_He could still remember her………._

_She had promised him she'll be there……..always…………_

_The day she left……………._

Lulu had told him she left. He had ran to her house refusing to believe she was gone. And when he got to house…….she was gone.

 He remembered his dad saying _"Good riddance! That girl was a pain in the ass anyways"_

That was when Tidus has started hating him. Tidus lived on his own now. The money he earned from being the star player of the Zarnakand Abes payed good money. He always had girls over, sleeping with them.

_Yuna………where are you?_

Tidus groaned in agony at the thought of her. He couldn't see her face anymore but he knew she was there. He had taught her how to whistle. He would always be there if she needed him and when he needed her.

He brought his fingers to his cold lips and blew, hard. He waited. 

_He knew she wasn't coming._

_She never did……………_

"Tidus, baby" a voice inside his room cooed.

He took one last look at the sunset.

"Coming, Dona" he replied and walked in………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hi……….I know this chapter is like really lame………uh huh……….hands up who agrees with me *Tidus's hand goes up*

Me: OMG! Hi Tidus! I LOVE YOU!!!

Tidus: NOOO!!!! Get away from me!!! You made Yuna go away from me……

Yuna: I'm right here

Tidus: Ermm…..hehe…….BYE!!!

Me: NO! Don't go away. Oh well. I'll get him later, aye Yuna??

Yuna: Yep! Bye Bye ppl!!


	3. New Glimpse

I'm back with a new chapter! I decided to update a little earlier but it doesn't matter coz it doesn't seem like ppl like my story :'(. Oh well.. I'll have to deal with 12 reviews! I'm feeling so uninspired with my other stories……

Nope Don't Own It Never Had……(I mean FFX ^^)

Here I am up 12.15 in the morning writing a new chapter to ppl who really don't wanna read this! Some ppl do some ppl don't. And this is an AU- NO SIN!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RIKKU!! AH NO!!" Yuna shouted as she let the Al Bhed drag her to Besaid High. 

"COME ON YUNIE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" the al bhed shouted back as she left Wakka and Lulu behind to catch up.

"WE'RE 10 MINUTES EARLY!" Yuna exclaimed.

Rikku checked her watch. Indeed they were 10 minutes early.

"Sorry, I forgot it was Daylight Savings" she grinned sheepishly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Yuna fumed.

"Kk! Cool down" Rikku said and saw Tidus walking up to them.

As he was walking towards them, Yuna observed his features for the first time in 12 years. His sun-kissed hair was still the same. His body was now tanned and muscular through his skin-hugging top he was wearing. His strong, long legs were covered with black, baggy pants. Rikku gave a nervous smile as he reached them.

"Hey Rikky, Wakka, Lulu" He said.

"Hi Tidus" the others said.

Tidus turned to Yuna. She looked at him straight in the eyes, nervous and almost frightened. She was thank god she had worn another blue contact with her green eyes. Tidus would have recognized her.

"Uh hey! Haven't seen you around here before? Did you just moved here?" he said cheerfully, oblivious to the others worried glances. 

"Yeah. From Zarnarkand." She said.

Tidus's body stiffened as he heard the word Zarnarkand.

"Yuna…." He audibly whispered.

Yuna had looked at him with such sadness in her eyes. But he didn't see them. He was too busy lost in sorrow. He mumbled something bout having to get to Blitzball practice and left.

"Tidus….." Yuna whispered back, watching his disappearing figure.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath when she was talking to Tidus. Now she was crying. Her friends gathered around to comfort her.

"He hates me!" Yuna yelled and ran away.

"YUNIE!" Rikku shouted as her friend ran away, "Why is Tidus doing this?"

**_~*~TIDUS'S POV~*~_**

**__**

Tidus reached his locker. He roughly opened it and slammed the door shut as he pulled out a bottle of alcohol. The other students near him had scuttered away as he gave them cold, hard looks. He took a long gulp from his bottle.

Why did she remind him of Yuna?

_Yuna….._

_Why did she leave?_

_She had left him alone……….she had betrayed their promise…….._

She reminded him so much of Yuna. Her hair, her gestures, her. But her eyes were blue, not like Yuna's bi-colored eyes that were always a sparkly emerald and sapphire. He felt his throat clogged up as he thought of the girl he fell in love with. Yes, they had been young. But there was always something about her that drew him to her.

"Oh Tidus!" a voice peeped out of nowhere.

All of a sudden, he felt arms wrap around his neck as lips were pressed against his. He knew it was Dona. He didn't respond to the kiss. Just stood there against his locker, bottle of alcohol in his hands, making out in the hallway.

Dona kept kissing him and when he didn't respond she pulled back.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, pretending to be concerned.

"Nothing. Just got a lot of things on my mind" he said distantly.

"Your thinking about 'her' again, aren't you?" she snarled.

"……."

"Fine. You'll come crawling back to me soon" she said as she walked off, swaying her hips causing many males to check her out.

Tidus didn't realize that Yuna had been watching afar, with more tears spilling down her cheeks…………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GOMEN! I kno this is short but I have to write three chapters late at night! So this is kinda short but I decided to stop before I did something bad since I'm in a foul mood…….Somebody starting with [s] will be appearing soon…. I know u already guessed who it is….^^.

PLEASE REVIEW! Just click the 'Go' button and your off!!


	4. Closer Together

Hi ppl! My bad mood has gone away! And now I can write! I was thinking if I should make this a sad ending………….You guys decide. So if you want this to be an angst ending please say so, if not please say so too! 

I don't own anything T_T!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuna wiped her face with her hand as she sat quietly outside on a bench. The encounter with Dona and Tidus kept replaying in her mind. The tears came back. They wouldn't stop coming. Her racking sobs became louder. Suddenly Yuna felt a hand on her back.

"Hi. I'm Seymour." He said, holding out a hand with long fingernails.

Yuna looked at him. Sure, he seemed nice but there was something creepy about him. He was staring at her, but there was a wrongness about it. Yuna reluctantly took his hand.

"I'm……." Wait! She couldn't say her real name here! Tidus would find out . "I'm Lesca. (I know, lame ^^)"

"Is there a reason why you're crying?" he asked kindly.

She was under that gaze again. He was making her uncomfortable.

"Uhm…no reason…." She said quietly.

She wanted to get out of here…..

She wanted to be in _his_ arms………WOAH!………..Where did that come from? She couldn't daydream bout Tidus anymore. She betrayed _them_. She didn't even wear his ring anymore. She wanted to get away from this place. Away.

Luckily for her, Tidus had spotted her and saw Seymour. Tidus saw the look on her face and hurried over. He glared evilly at Seymour.

"Back off, Seymour." Tidus said menacingly.

"Ooo. Looks like Tidus-boy has a crush. What happened with Yuna?" Seymour taunted.

"Just go." Tidus growled.

"Fine." Seymour said calmly and whispered into Yuna's ear as he brushed past her, "Nice meeting you."

She shuddered and turned to Tidus.

"Thanks, Tidus." She said thankfully.

"No problem. Er hey, I'm sorry about this morning. I had something up and forgot to catch your name."

Her face held sadness for a split-second as Tidus made up a lame excuse. She plastered a happy smile on her face.

"My name's Lesca!" she said and extended her hand.

Tidus took it and smiled at her. Yuna was worried. What if Tidus forgot about the Yuna-her for and left for the Lesca-her?

She felt tears welling up in her eyes again. She didn't want Tidus to forget her. It might sound selfish but she didn't want Tidus to forget.

Tidus put his arms around her and started comforting her, seeing the tears in her eyes. He didn't pressure her into telling him what was wrong. She just cried and leaned on his chest. His arms encircled her shoulders while her arms were around his waist. It started raining but they just stayed there in the rain.

_It felt so right………._

"Lesca?" Tidus suddenly asked.

"Yes?" She said, scared he was going to ask her what was wrong.

"Do you know a girl named Yuna?" he asked, his voice hoarse from tears clogging up in his throat.

"……."

"It's okay. You don't need to answer. We just met." He said and felt tears slowly trailing down his cheeks.

They stayed quiet and silent until Yuna couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I know her Tidus."

Tidus looked at her and stayed quiet.

"You know what? You remind her of me. It's just that your eyes are blue. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and an emerald green and I always felt like I was drowning in those eyes…….I loved her so much too. And when I was 6 I gave her my ring. It was a promise ring. We promised to be friends forever. But she had left that day. And she didn't even tell me."

Yuna was torn up with guilt. Tidus had said he loved her, but without knowing it was her.

"I'm sure she loved you too, Tidus." She comforted him.

"Nah. Two times she had came back and never even told me. Wakka, Lulu, Gippal and Rikku didn't even tell me she was coming back. I had overheard them talking. She had told them not to tell me. So I had figured she hated me. But I never could figure out why." He said sadly, trying to control his hoarse breathing.

Yuna stiffened in his arms.

_He knew._

_And he thought she hated him._

_I don't hate you Tidus………_

_I'm so sorry……………._

"She doesn't hate you, Tidus." She whispered.

"Then why did she leave without telling me?!" he suddenly shouted.

She was now out of his embrace and was now facing a pained Tidus. His hands were in his soaked hair and his face was so sad. She just wanted to tell him right then and now she was Yuna and she didn't hate him.

She wanted to say she loved him.

That she always have.

"Why did she visit and never told me? Why did she leave and left me so I could sink into alcohol and fights……….. And why did she have to take my heart with her?" he said finally and sunk down onto the ground. (THIS IS SO MUSHY!!!!)

Yuna bent down next to him and took lay down next to him in the rain……………………………..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you!!! I know this is so mushy!! But I had no idea what came over me! Thanks for all the reviews!! R&R!!!


	5. Thanks for being a real Dad

Hey! I kno I haven't updated for a month but I was busy with tests and assignments! But I'm back with a chapter I tried to make long!

They stayed there in the rain. She was stroking his head so very softly and he leaned into her touch. It felt so familiar. Almost like the time him and Yuna had gone out to play and came back to find his Mum gone.

'No, don't think of her.' His conscience told him.

'I can't help it. I _love_ her!' Tidus's mind shouted back.

'What about Lesca? Use her to get rid of all your troubles then.'

'I can't use her like that. She knows Yuna…………..'

Suddenly the rain ceased and Tidus and Yuna looked at each other. Sapphire clashed with azure eyes. It stayed silent.

"Lesca, tell me about Yuna." Tidus said painfully, breaking the silence.

Yuna closed her eyes. She knew this question was coming. She just didn't want to answer it.

"She's doing………okay." Yuna said.

"You mean she's forgotten about me?" Tidus said inaudibly.

"No! She can never forget you. She……………..she loves you." She said sadly.

Tidus was surprised. He pondered over this, "Then why did she leave?"

"She never wanted to leave. It wasn't her choice."

Tidus was curious on how did she know this much, "What was your relation with Yuna?"

Yuna wriggled and squirmed. What was she supposed to say? Just say something, "I was he best friend in Zarnakand."

Tidus didn't say anything. Just kept thinking. He wanted Yuna to be here. He wanted to tell her he loved her back. Say that he always have loved her.

'Just use Lesca! She could be fun…………Yuna's not here." His conscience taunted him.

"NO!" Tidus roared.

Yuna jumped back, "No what?"

Tidus stared at her. He didn't realize that he had said it out loud, "N-Nothing……"

Yuna knew something was wrong. She didn't want to push it further though, "Uhm…….Tidus, I think I'll go now. I'll tell Yuna you said hi." STUPID!! Now he'll want to talk to 'Yuna'.

"Your gonna call Yuna? Can I talk to her too?" Tidus said hopefully.

"I don't think you should." She said and winced as she saw his hopes crashing down.

"Oh, alright. She must really hate me…." Tidus said stubbornly.

"Tidus…." She said reaching out for him.

"I said it's alright!" he shouted and whacked her hand away and stalked off.

She had a feeling she just made things worse. She decided to go home. Home as in with Rikku and Cid. She went out the gates and headed home. The wind was making her skin crawl. She was close near home when the day's events flashed through her mind.

"Don't hate me Tidus. Don't forget me." Yuna whispered over and over.

When she reached the house, she ran upstairs and ran into her room. She needed to clear her head of all her thoughts. Rikku had come up to see what was wrong and was greeted with one of Yuna's lamp.

"I'll be leaving now, hehe…" she laughed nervously and quickly ran off.

Yuna buried herself under her blanket and fell asleep………………

**_TIDUS'S POV_**

**__**

I walked off on her and now I was feeling frustrated. I didn't mean to leave her alone like that but she brought back to many memories of Yuna. He found himself at the park and sat down on a nearby bench. The landscape was glistening from the rain before. Maybe I should get to know Lesca. She could rid me of all the pain, of Yuna………..

"Why did you have to leave?!" Tidus shouted all of a sudden.

"Why, hello Tidus." A creepy menacing voice said from behind.

Tidus turned around to see Seymour and snarled, "What do you want?"

"Let's see, what about _Lesca_? I know what your up to Tidus. Your gonna use her like all your other whores and then just leave her, aren't you?" he smirked.

"And what about you? You're not going to use her as well? Me and you pretty much have same reputations with girls." Tidus countered.

"No, actually. I plan to use her for _other _things. Things that don't include you." Seymour hissed and landed a punch on Tidus's cheek.

"Y-You Bastard!" Tidus shouted and advanced towards Seymour and started punching him repeatedly.

Seymour was bleeding but still held strong. He grabbed Tidus by the collar and dragged him down towards the wet ground and punched him from above. Seymour stood up and started kicking Tidus in gut. He screamed in pain. Tidus wasn't about to give up yet though and grabbed Seymour by the leg and started punching his stomach.

Just then, the sound of screeching sirens alerted them and they felt themselves being pulled away from each other.

"Let me go!" Tidus yelled and started to move out of the police's grasp.

"Your going downtown boy." The police said and pointed at Seymour who was also struggling against an officer's grasp, "You too."

"LET ME GO!" Tidus yelled and punched the police. They retaliated by knocking him unconscious.

Tidus woke up to find himself on a hard mattress and a damp airy smell. Little light was coming through. His head vibrated in pain. Then he remembered that he was in jail.

He heard a lock opening and sat up. A officer was standing there beckoning him to go out, "Your father has been contacted and he's here to pick you up."

Tidus winced. He was sure to get a huge lecture from him, "Fine."

Tidus stood up and exited the cell and saw his dad waiting outside. They didn't say anything. Tidus followed him as they walked to Jecht's car. Tidus went inside and sat in silence, until his dad decided to break that silence.

"Tidus, I've noticed that you've been a real ass for some time now. Does this have anything to do with a certain bi-colored someone?" Jecht asked his son.

Tidus didn't say anything.

"I take that as a yes then?" Jecht said and smiled.

"Whatever." Tidus simply said.

"I've been thinking…." Jecht said.

Tidus raised an eyebrow, "You've been thinking?"

"Yes. How do you feel about going to Zarnakand?" Jecht asked.

"You serious?!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Sure am, Kiddo. We're going to find Yuna."

------------------------------------------------------!-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay! This chapter, I tried to make it long!! But I've been busy with other stories and I finally finished one!! Don't forget to review!!

Ja ne!


	6. Being discovered

Hey, I'm back! Sorry I was really lazy and I was planning to write it in the weekends but my dad dragged me along to surprise holidays so you see I had no time. I'm sorry it was over a month!!! But here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------!----------------------------------------------------------------

"We are?!" Tidus exclaimed happily.

"Sure thing, anything to see my old boy happy." Jecht said and gave a wide grin.

Tidus looked at him suspiciously. He was being kind all of sudden. But then Tidus knew deep down his dad was a good man.

"Dad, I thought you didn't like Yuna." Tidus asked his dad.

Jecht sighed and looked at Tidus, "Of course I do. I saw how you looked at Yuna and the way you acted towards her. You loved her didn't you? I just didn't want you to go through the same pain that I went through. I only wanted you to be happy."

Tidus nodded in understanding, "It's alright dad, I understand. Now let's get home and start packing."

Jecht started the car and started heading home. The silence was deafening so he struck up a conversation with a random question, "So, met any new people?"

Tidus looked at him weirdly then just shrugged, "Yeah, I met this girl…."

"A girl?" Jecht asked.

"A girl. She's pretty nice and beautiful too." Tidus said with a grin.

"And what about Yuna?"

"Don't worry dad. I'll love Yuna no matter what. I've just always to tell her that. But you know what? The girl I met, Lesca, she reminds me of Yuna so much." Tidus said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Lesca, aye? Let me meet Lesca. After all, she does remind you of _her_." Jecht said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are so weird sometimes dad." Tidus sighed and they arrived at their home.

**_Yuna's POV _**

"Oh no! I'm late!" Yuna yelled and woke up startled from her sleep.

Her hair was bed-frizzed and her eyes were droopy. She trudged towards the bathroom and turned the shower on. She quickly undressed and stepped in.

_Dammit. Rikku is so gonna kill me. Oh crap. She can wait. This feels too nice. _

All of a sudden, images of Tidus appeared.

He was smiling at her. She could see herself smiling back. He reached out for her and she stepped into his embrace. She looked up at his handsome face. He was smiling down at her with such gentle eyes that she never wanted to let go. His face then turned into a scowl and he brutally pushed her away.

She was crying now and Tidus's image was slowly fading away. She quickly turned off the water and walked out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She chose her outfit. She chose her favorite, a sleeveless, blue with a v down the middle and a short black lacy skirt with long material flowing out. On her arms were black bands criss-crossing with blue material at the end.

After all, they were going dancing. They were all meeting at the Club X, an underage club that Rikku and the others occasionally met.

She put on light make-up and her other blue contact and quickly ran down the stairs. She grabbed Rikku's keys since Rikku had decided to go with _Gippal._ She went in and quickly drove to the club.

_**At the club **_

"Where is she!?" Rikku exclaimed impatiently.

Yuna was already 20 minutes late. Everybody was waiting outside the club and looking at their watches.

Rikku was wearing an orange bikini top with a VERY short skirt and her hair was in millions of small braids held up by a blue band. Her face was now in a frown as she waited for her cousin. Guys were practically drooling which made Gippal not so happy.

Lulu was wearing her normal gothic black dress. Her face was void of emotions and waited patiently for Yuna.

Wakka was wearing his blitzball outfit since he didn't have time to change and Gippal was staying away from him since he stunk like hell.

Gippal was wearing a crisp white button-up shirt with a red jacket over. He was wearing long baggy pants and constantly checked out Rikku. The stares that Rikku gained from guys were driving him mad. So mad that he wanted to go up to them and punch them hard.

A few minutes later, a panting Yuna ran up to them.

"SORRY I'M LATE EVERYBODY!" she said quickly and straightened herself.

"Well, finally! We thought you weren't gonna come!" Rikku shouted exasperatedly.

"Whatever. Let's get going." Gippal said quickly and gave evil glares to every guy.

They quickly went inside and went to their normal booth. Wakka had asked Lulu to dance. She just sighed and followed him to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Gippal had problems confronting Rikku. He was green with jealousy as he watched Rikku smile and dance with guys that weren't him. He was watching her laugh and having fun while he was just standing there.

Yuna sighed. Gippal and Rikku were so dense. She had been sitting down since they arrived since nobody had asked her to dance. She looked at her watch when a face appeared.

"Why, hello again Lesca." a chilling voice said.

She turned and saw his face, Seymour. She watched in agony as he made a seat beside her. How did he always turn up where she was?

"Shouldn't a beautiful person such as you be on the dance floor by now?" he flattered her.

She rolled her eyes, "No. And I don't need your comments, Seymour."

"Why not, Lesca dear?" Seymour said.

"Leave her alone." a voice interrupted.

**_At Tidus's house _**

"Dad. How about going out? We're gonna be leaving soon. We can go to that club in town, what do you call it? Club X! Yeah that's it. But you might be a bit too old…" Tidus trailed off.

"I own the damn club, Tidus." Jecht said and stood up, "Yah, sounds good. Get changed and we'll get going."

As Jecht left, Tidus's jaw dropped to the floor. His dad owned Club X? How come he didn't know? Tidus went upstairs and got changed.

10 minutes later, he was ready and got into his dad's car.

"So, Dad. Why didn't you tell me you owned Club X?!" Tidus asked.

"You never asked." he simply said and went off.

When they arrived, the bouncer saw Jecht and nodded to them and let them in. Tidus stepped inside the dark room and scanned the people. He saw few people from school. Rikku, Wakka, Gippal, Lulu…and Lesca. But Lesca wasn't alone. That creep Seymour was at it again.

He walked towards them. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Leave her alone." he angrily stated.

They both looked at him. Lesca's eyes looked at him with hope. Seymour stood up.

"Well, if it isn't Tidus. What are you doing here? Getting more girls into your bed?" Seymour smirked.

Tidus was ready to punch him in the jaw when his dad's voice broke through.

"Stop Tidus." he said firmly and faced Seymour, "Security, take him away."

Tidus lowered his arm and looked at his dad, "Thanks."

They both walked towards the counter.

"Dad, you know how you said you wanted to meet Lesca? Now here's your chance. She's the one in the blue in the corner." Tidus said and nodded towards her.

"Okay." Jecht said and made his way towards Lesca.

She was by herself. Her silky brown hair was covering her face as she looked down towards the ground.

"Hi, I'm Jecht. Tidus's dad." Jecht said as he walked up to her.

She looked up and he gasped.

"Yuna?"

----------------------------------------------------------------!----------------------------------------------------------------

WHEE!! I finished it. It might've been boring. Thanks for the reviews!!


	7. Life's complication

IT'S MY B-DAY SOON!! YAY!!

Hello! I'm updating! Woohoo!! I've just been busy with making my site since it requires a whole lot of info but its based on Final Fantasy! -. Thank god I learnt PHP and HTML. Well here's the chappy!

----------------------------------------------------------------!----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no…" Yuna gasped and started shaking her head furiously.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you in Zarnakand?" Jecht asked carefully.

"I'm back for a visit. Please don't tell Tidus." she pleaded with him.

"Why? Have you seen all the pain he's going through? Why won't you help him?!" Jecht asked angrily.

Yuna could see Tidus heading over their way. She felt her tears running down her soft, ivory cheeks.

"Tell him, Yuna. You need to tell him." Jecht said and gave a glance to his son.

"I-I can't. He hates me. H-he hates me for leaving him!" Yuna cried and ran. But her run was cut short as Tidus caught her in his arms.

He stared into her deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of Yuna. He noticed they were slightly red and puffy. Concern immediately took over.

"What happened?" Tidus asked worriedly and looked over to his dad, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Tell him." Jecht said to Yuna.

"Tell me what?" he asked curiously while still holding the crying Yuna. He turned to her, "Tell me what?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Tell him or I'll tell him myself." Jecht warned.

Yuna immediately reacted and ran out of Tidus's embrace and ran out the doors of the club. She knew he was chasing after her. She knew he was going to catch up to her and demand what was wrong. But she kept running.

"LESCA!" she heard him shout but she kept on running. She winced as he called her 'Lesca'.

After a while she got tired and slowed down her pace and that was when Tidus caught up to her.

"Damn your fast." Tidus panted and grabbed her hand and settled down on a nearby bench.

It was late and crickets were chirping softly and the moon was shining down giving in a angelic effect. They were in a small park with trees surrounding the place.

"Now tell me. What's wrong and what did my dad want you to tell me?" Tidus asked and looked straight into her eyes.

She looked down quickly not wanting to look into those eyes. She couldn't tell him. He couldn't know. He'll hate her even more. She couldn't stand that.

"Nothing's wrong. Just missing home." She said and sighed into the night air.

A chilly breeze blew past her skin and she shivered lightly. Tidus brought her into an embrace to keep her warm. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Something inside snapped in Tidus. He felt a tugging feeling in his heart. He looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and her lips were slightly parted making him want to ravage her right there.

_Yevon, she's beautiful…_

_  
_What about Yuna? He knew he still loved Yuna and would always love her. But where was she. He knew he was falling for Lesca…The only problem was falling _out _of love with her.

He just sat there thinking, with the girl he was slowly falling for in his arms.

Yuna kept her eyes closed as she reminisced the night. How could Jecht tell it was her? She could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. Why couldn't life be simple? Why couldn't it be fair? The tears were falling again.

Unfortunately Tidus had felt them drop and looked at her. She looked as if she was in pain. That tugging feeling was in his heart again.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Tidus said softly and she opened her eyes.

"Uhm…it's nothing." She brushed him off.

He winced. Why didn't she trust him? She wouldn't tell him anything and it was getting frustrating. What was so wrong about him? Was he really that bad?

"Fine. Let's take a walk." he said with a monotone voice.

"Uhm…okay then." She said worriedly but went with him anyways.

"So tell me, Lesca, what's it like in Zarnakand?" he said with a smile.

"Oh! It's great! The view of the city is beautiful! And the lights are too! The city never sleeps." She laughed, happiness twinkling in her eyes.

Tidus just stared in awe as she laughed, "Do you regret coming here?"

She was taken aback by his question, "Well sometimes, yes…But I've got you haven't I?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah you've got me." Tidus replied with a smile of his own.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyelids drooped as she yawned and muffled her voice in his shirt.

"Hmm?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing just tired. Don't worry bout it. Just haven't been sleeping a lot lately." she said and gave another yawn. She wasn't prepared to tell him she had been crying herself to sleep.

That was when he noticed the light bags under her eyes and her eyes were red, "Why haven't you been getting much sleep?"

"Just too many things on my mind." she said dazedly and stared up into the night sky.

The sky was a midnight blue with a blanket of stars thrown across it. The stars twinkled down at them. The moon sat quietly in one corner and shone its light down into Spira.

"It's beautiful isn't?" she asked with a smile as she continued to stare into the night sky.

_Not as beautiful as you. _Tidus wanted to say but he knew it was corny. But it was true; her beauty may even surpass Yuna's. Inside and outside.

Tidus, without thinking, took few strides towards her and wrapped his large arms around her waist. She gasped with shock and surprise. He breathed in her scent and let it linger there.

"Tidus what are you doing?" Yuna said hesitantly. He was acting all strange.

"Lesca, I've got something to tell you." Tidus whispered quietly into her ear.

This was what she was scared of. He was going to forget about _Yuna _and welcome in Lesca. Why couldn't life be simple? With no twists and turns. Just simple life and no complications. She held back the clogging in her throat and the tears that stung at her eyes. She curled her hands in fists tightly, making her knuckles go white.

"What?" she tried to keep her voice normal.

t came out as a squeak. He didn't reply. They just stood there with his arms around her slim waist and his head resting beside her neck. She was leaning on him, embracing his warmth. The silence was calming and fragile at the same time as it could break all of a sudden. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. The silence shattered…

"_I love you."_

----------------------------------------------------------------!----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope that was at least a cliffy. I don't know how to make cliffies. Oh well. Hope you like the chapter -. Its around 1000 words so it's long enough for me. Buh bye!

Runs off singing happy birthday to self


	8. Erase me from your life

**Disclaimer: Go see other chapters.**

"Oh Yevon." was what came out of Yuna's mouth. She struggled to pull back from his embrace but his grip was strong and he held on tight, "Please, Tidus, don't do this…you don't love me!"

"What's so wrong about me loving you? What's so wrong with being in my arms? What's so wrong with me that you don't want the love I want to offer you!" Tidus shouted and let go of her. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed, "Your just like Yuna."

Tears clogged her throat as she looked at his forlorn look. A wave of sadness hit her. She was going to tell him.

"That because I am Yuna, Tidus. It was me all along! It was me who broke our promise! I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Just…just erase me from your life." she whispered quietly as she broke into a sprint and ran from him.

Tidus had frozen when she had told him. He had to let it all sink in…Lesca… was Yuna. The one who had left him? He shook his head in anger as he stared at her retreating form and screamed out painfully,

_"YUNA!"_

**Yuna's POV**

I heard him shouting my name, but I didn't dare stop. I was too scared of the possibilities. I couldn't face him now. He knows of my lies and betrayal. I can't face him anymore…

His face was so sad…I'm sorry Tidus… 

_"-Just…just erase me from your life."_

I had told him that…I wouldn't be returning here. I was going back to Zanarkand to pursue my career…whatever that was. He would forget me, meet a wonderful, beautiful woman and marry her. Then they would live in a big house with 3 beautiful children.

Deep inside, my heart cried for him, to be held by his safe arms. But I was too stubborn to accept what he had to give me. Now it's all over.

All over.

Those two words played continuously in my head. I was still running …everything was a blur. Suddenly my feet stopped and I found myself at home.

Rikku was back and was sitting on the couch when I stepped in. I could tell she was worried when she immediately jumped up and ran up to me. My eyes were red and puffy.

"I told him."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she pulled me into a big hug, "Well what did he say?"

"I-I ran from him…I told him Lesca was me…and I told him to erase me from his life and I ran." I sobbed quietly as Rikku gently patted my back.

"It's alright Yuna. So what do you think you're gonna do now?" Rikku asked as she led me over to the couch.

I took a deep breath and paused, "I'm going back to Zanarkand."

"No! You can't go back! You haven't even been here for a week! Please don't go back. I know you won't come back. Just stay and sort it out with him!" Rikku pleaded with me but my mind was already made up and I was too stubborn to change. I couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"I'm sorry, Rikku. I truly am! I can' t handle it anymore!" I tried reasoning with her.

"It's always about you! You don't care how Tidus is feeling, how we are feeling to see both of you hurt. Take a look around you, Yuna. See what other people are feeling." Rikku replied coldly and ran upstairs into her room.

I ran up to my own room and slammed the door shut. I took out my suitcases and started throwing things into it. I was changing my flight and I was leaving tomorrow.

The room was dark but I could still see the things properly. I walked over to my dresser and opened a small drawer. The ring was still there. Still looking new as when Tidus had given it to me.

It didn't fit on my index finger anymore. It barely fitted my pinky. I slid it on. The cold steel ran shivers up my spine. This is where it all started.

I took one last glance at the ring and returned to my task of packing….

Sunlight shone through her eyes as she groggily got up from the comfortable bed.

Today was the day.

She was leaving Besaid and returning to her father in Zanarkand. She hadn't called him since she arrived. She quietly reached for the phone next to her bed and dialed.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

A voice was heard on the other line, "Hello? Braska speaking."

"Hey dad." Yuna replied tiredly.

"Yuna! I was getting worried. You didn't call!" he said frantically.

Yuna gave a hearty life and told her dad, "Dad, I'm going back to Zanarkand today. I'm going to change my ticket later on."

"What happened?" Braska asked worriedly, "You haven't even been there long!"

"I can't explain now. I'll call you when I arrive! Love you!" she said quickly and hung up the phone before her dad could push the subject further.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, a habit she picked up from Tidus. Stop thinking about him!

She looked over at her suitcases and decided to change her tickets and picked up the phone to call the flight agency.

After ½ hour of agonizing organization and questions, she was set. She looked outside the window to see Rikku, Lulu, Wakka and Gippal already waiting for her. She had informed them the night before and a lot of tears were shed between the girls.

Wakka and Gippal were making their way up to grab her bags. She went downstairs to talk to Lulu and Rikku.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I have to leave. I promise I'll come back. Okay?" Yuna put on her cheerful smile and looked hopefully at the two girls.

"I'm sorry about yesterday night. I shouldn't have said those things. It's just….you know? You better come back too! Or I'll go over to Zanarkand and drag you over here!" Rikku exclaimed as she pulled Lulu and Yuna into a breathless hug.

"Rikku! Get off!" Lulu exclaimed and looked over to Yuna, "We're gonna miss you…especially Tidus now that he knows."

"Kay, girls! Let's get going!" Gippal shouted as they he stepped into his car with Wakka.

The ride there was full chatter. They were talking about the good old times. Lulu had spotted the promise ring on Yuna's hand and had asked her about it. Yuna had blushed and withdrew her hand.

They entered the noisy airport. Wakka and Gippal had transferred some of the luggage over and came back. Wakka checked his watch, "It's 10.00am. Your flight leaves in 10 minutes!"

Yuna's eyes widened as she grabbed two of her bags and ran towards Gate 7. The host was announcing for all people boarding Gate 7 to make their way over. She reached the gate in no time and was puffing and panting. She reached into her bag for her tickets and handed them to the lady.

"Wait!" a familiar voice called out and Yuna turned around in surprise.

"Tidus?" she whispered as he ran closer and took her into a crushing embrace.

"Don't leave." he whispered into her ear. His eyes were slightly glimmering as a teardrop landed on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Tidus. I have to. I have to go back to Zanarkand and my father." she said to him and stroked his tears softly away with her thumb.

"Stop running from me, Yuna." He whispered again, "I forgive you. I won't erase you from my mind cause I need you in it. I need you here beside me Yuna. Please don't leave."

Yuna looked up at him and his eyes were filled with hope only to have it crash down.

"Please hurry! Your keeping up the line!" The woman said impatiently.

"I'm sorry…" Yuna said and stared straight into his eyes, "I love you."

She pulled away from his embrace and walked into the tunnel. Tidus had tried running after her but the guards held him back.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO GET TO HER!" he shouted and punched one of the guards.

"Calm down! You can't go in. You need a ticket!" another said.

"GIVE HER BACK! I want her back! Just let me have her back." he whispered sadly and gave up and let the guards take him back.

The rest were silent through the whole ordeal. They had waved Yuna goodbye but she didn't see. They had tried holding Tidus back but he was far too strong and that was when the guards came in.

"Yuna…what have you done?" Rikku murmured and silently cried as Gippal took her into his arms.

**Well, hope you all like the chapter! It's longer than the rest too . The story is slowly coming to an end…sad ending or happy? Who knows? I'll go decide later.**

**Tata!**


	9. Guess this is it

"Damn it all!" Tidus shouted and grabbed another table and chucked it at the wall.

His room was in shambles. It had been 3 days since she left and he had been expressing his anger by tearing his room apart. She had said that she loved him, yet she still left. He took a nearby Vodka bottle and gulped it down with one gulp and set it on the table.

"I'll just drown all my sorrows by drinking." he murmured.

He had cried in front of her. His shield had been pierced through. How could he have been so stupid? It's not like he was that important, anyways.

He threw the bottle towards the window and heard it smash.

"She'll come back…" he whispered and tried to will himself to believe that.

She wouldn't leave him. They loved each other and he needed her. He forgave her. So why did she still go?

Seeing her made him so happy and joy filled his body. Those sapphire and emerald eyes sparkled at him with such happiness that he just wanted time to stop right then and there.

But she wasn't here and he had let her slip out of his grasp again. Didn't she know that she was the only reason he wanted to live in this hellhole. And if she left, the reason for him to carry on with life was gone.

But there could still be hope…he'll just hope and wait for as long as it took, even if she never came back.

He decided that he needed to get outside since being cooped up in his wrecked room, getting pissed drunk didn't help. He glanced at the wreckage in his room and shook his head.

He stood up and walked out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. He rustled through the fridge and emerged with a can of soda and walked over to the table.

There was a letter addressed to him.

It was a little odd shaped and there seemed to be a lump in it. It was clearly written in cursive writing. He flipped it over to see the sender's detail.

He froze.

It was from _her._

Curiosity took over him and he opened the envelope carefully and took a look inside.

There was a small white box and a piece of paper. He decided to open the letter, his heart full of joy.

He opened the letter with care.

_Dear Tidus,_

_I am truly sorry for what I did. I wish I could turn back time so none of this would've happened. If there was one good thing that came out of this, it would be the increasing love that I feel for you._

_You're probably wondering what's in the box. It's my most cherished thing I possess. Treat it with care, and if possible, forget me. This may be one of the last times you'll ever hear from me._

_With my utter-most love,_

_Yuna_

Tidus stared at the letter and pulled out the white box. He carefully opened it and his hopes came crashing down and his heart was in a tight grip.

There was the ring he had given her years ago.

In perfect condition, like it had been when they were little. From that moment, he knew that his chances of ever being with her were gone. He let the tears flow as he took out the ring that no longer fitted him.

All this time, she still kept it. He smiled as he remembered all the memories he had of her.

He tucked the ring into his pocket and went out into the balcony and let the breeze rustle his hair.

At least he knew she cared for him all this time… 

**It's not the end yet! One more chapter to go! Don't worry, if it's a sad ending, a definite sequel. If it's a happy ending then no sequel but still happy!**

****

**Sorry for the shortness since I had to keep it all for the last chapter **


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue 

She sighed as she stepped through the doors of the airport. This was her last visit to Besaid.

It had been 6 years since she last visited. 6 longs years without seeing his face…6 years of not feeling his touch…Just 6 years of not seeing _him_. She was now 23 and owned a successful business making glassware. Her hair had grown out just past her shoulder and her bi-colored eyes were out for the world to see.

She reached out for her neck to grasp something only to remember that she had given back his ring. A lone tear drop raced down her cheek at her thoughts of seeing him one last time.

"YUNIE!" a familiar voice called out to her.

Yuna quickly spun around to meet the face of her cousin, Rikku. Followed by Lulu, Gippal and Wakka.

"Rikku! It's been so long!" Yuna cried and started crying tears of happiness and sadness…knowing it would be her last visit.

"Awww, where's my hug, ya?"

Yuna laughed and they all came in for a hug. Even though nobody said a word, they all knew it was an important time for them all.

"So, heard you owned a business in glassware." Gippal said and nudged her in the ribs.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

"You know, Tidus is a collector ya! You should see his collection of your stuff, ya!" Wakka said out loud and gained a glare from Lulu.

"Oh…I'm glad…So how has he been?"

"He's happy. He's changed you know! No more booze and all that stuff." Rikki said lamely.

Nobody knew what to say since the tension was so thick.

"Ya! You going to me and Lulu's wedding, ya?" Wakka said, finally deciding to break the awkwardness between the group.

"Of course! And I'm your Maid of Honor right?" Yuna said and winked at Lulu.

"And Tidus is the Best Man!" Wakka blurted out again.

Lulu once again glared at him but Yuna just smiled as they headed out to the car park.

She was going to tell them face to face. Just one last time before she left him.

-

"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! Take one down! Past it around! 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rikku sang perkily.

"Shut up Rikku!" Yuna whined as they entered the driveway.

"What?! It's a fun song! 98 bottles of beer on the wall-" Rikku got cut off as Yuna wrapped her hands around Rikku's neck.

"Ahhh! Let go!" Rikku choked out.

"Stop singing!" Yuna retorted.

"Fine. Pffft. Look who's all PMS-ey!" Rikku retorted back and tried to act mad at Yuna only to fail miserably.

"Whatever." Yuna replied and walked into house.

It was still the same as always. She walked up into her old room and lay down the suitcase. She didn't unpack. She had other things on her mind.

"Rikku! I'm going out for awhile. Be back later!" Yuna shouted to the door of Rikku and headed out.

Yuna knew her destination…Tidus's house. She just prayed it was still in the same place as it was last time. She mentally kicked herself for not asking earlier. In a matter of 20 minutes, she had reached the house. There it stood. She slowly walked up to it and rapped on the door sharply.

She held her breath, waiting for the door to open. When it did, she faced an unfamiliar face. It was a woman she had never seen.

"Excuse me, is Tidus here?" she nervously asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. He already moved out few months ago. He's still somewhere in Besaid though." the woman replied and closed the door.

Yuna let out her breath and walked away dejectedly. She decided to go to the beach. It was her favorite place to go since she was little. It was large and beautiful and she always had admired it.

But when she got there, another figure occupied the beach. It was vastly familiar. She quietly walked up to the person they turned around. Her eyes clashed with electrifying blue ones.

"Tidus." escaped her lips and her eyes let out a marathon of tears.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked.

He took a tentative step towards her, and then another, until he reached her. He was so close that his breath caressed her face.

"You came back." he said softly as tears slowly welled up in his eyes.

She slowly nodded, "It's my last visit here…" 

As she said that, Tidus dropped down onto his knees and hugged her around the waist. She could feel the wetness of his tears pressed against her stomach.

"No, please don't go…If you leave, I'll die! Why wasn't I enough? Why do you always leave me?" Tidus cried.

"I-I'm sorry." Yuna sobbed.

"Stay…please. I've waited so long for you to come back…Why are you leaving me again? Stay by my side. I'm begging you." Tidus said as he stood up and looked into her eyes with so much pain they she looked away.

"I can't. I'm so sorry…" Yuna trailed off.

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Tidus was already heading out to the ocean. By the time she reached him, it was already waist-deep.

"Stop!" Yuna shouted and tried to grasp his clothing.

"……" he kept on walking.

"Tidus! Stop!" Yuna shouted.

The water had now reached her throat as she found it harder to breath. But he kept on walking.

"Please stop!" She shouted but ended up swallowing water but she had managed to grab his arm.

"LET GO!" he exploded and tried to pry her off but she held on tight.

"Stop." she said softly.

"Why can't you stay? Don't you know I love you? I don't want to spend another day without you. I've spent too much time waiting." he said sadly and brought her into his embrace.

"I love you too…but I can't stay."

"Why?! We'll get married. Have 3 kids and a dog. We'll live in a white house with a picket fence. Just you and me." he said softly.

"Do you really mean it?" she said looking up again.

She then caught a glance of something shiny on his neck. It was a chain…holding the ring. And another ring that she didn't remember seeing.

Noticing her curiosity, Tidus answered, "It's the ring I was planning to propose to you with when you came back."

She was at loss for words as Tidus unclasped the chain and took out the ring. It was a gold ring with a 3 stones. A small sapphire with a diamond next to it and a small emerald. She watched as he slid it on her left hand.

"Would you, Yuna, marry me, Tidus and be with me forever as your loving husband?" he softly asked.

She nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you." was what was whispered into her ear before she was brought into a loving kiss.

-

YES I'm done! Sorry I haven't been updating. Writer's block sucks. Hope you guys liked the ending.


End file.
